Dark Paradise
}} Dark Paradise en español Oscuro Paraiso, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la cantante Lana Del Rey. Es interpretada por Musical Harmony. Contexto de la Canción: Es el segundo número que Musical Harmony interpreta en las Regionales del 2018, después de The Man, siendo un número grupal liderado por Tate y Spencer. Letra de la Canción: Tate: All my friends tell me I should move on I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song Ah, that's how you sing it Loving you forever, can't be wrong Even though you're not here, won't move on Ah, that's how we play it Spencer: And there's no remedy for memory your face Is like a melody, it won't leave my head Your soul is hunting me and telling me That everything is fine But I wish I was dead Tate y Spencer: Every time I close my eyes It's like a dark paradise Spencer: No one compares to you Tate y Spencer: I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side Every time I close my eyes It's like a dark paradise Spencer: No one compares to you Tate y Spencer: I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side Spencer: All my friends ask me why I stay strong Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on Ah, that's why I stay here Tate: And there's no remedy for memory your face Like a melody, it won't lift my head Spencer: Your soul is hunting me and telling me That everything is fine But I wish I was dead Tate y Spencer: Every time I close my eyes It's like a dark paradise Spencer: No one compares to you Tate y Spencer: I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side Every time I close my eyes It's like a dark paradise Spencer: No one compares to you Tate: But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight Chicas de Musical Harmony: Oh oh oh, ha ha ha Spencer: I don't wanna wake up from this tonight Chicos de Musical Harmony: Oh oh oh, ha ha ha Tate: I don't wanna wake up from this tonight Spencer: There's no relief, I see you in my sleep And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me Tate: There's no release, I feel you in my dreams Telling me I'm fine Tate y Spencer: Every time I close my eyes It's like a dark paradise Spencer: No one compares to you Tate y Spencer: I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side Every time I close my eyes It's like a dark paradise Spencer: No one compares to you Tate: But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight Chicas de Musical Harmony: Oh oh oh, ha ha ha Spencer: I don't wanna wake up from this tonight Chicos de Musical Harmony: Oh oh oh, ha ha ha Tate: I don't wanna wake up from this tonight Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Take It Or Leave It Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Tate Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Spencer